disneydollsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess and the Frog
The Princess and the Frog Film Overview The Princess and the Frog is a 2009 American animated musical family film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, inspired in part by E. D. Baker's novel The Frog Princess, which was in turn inspired by the Grimm brothers' fairy tale "The Frog Prince". The film opened in limited release in New York and Los Angeles on November 25, 2009, and in wide release by Walt Disney Pictures on December 11, 2009. It is the 49th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics line and the first of these films to be traditionally (2D) animated since 2004's Home on the Range. The film received three Academy Award nominations at the 82nd Academy Awards: one for Best Animated Feature and two for Best Original Song. Princess and the Frog Dolls Overview Dolls were created by Mattel and specifically for the Disney Store. These dolls differ somewhat in appearance and dress. Movie Dolls by Mattel Princess Tiana From Disney's new movie, The Princess and the Frog, comes the beautiful Princess Tiana doll dressed in her bayou wedding dress with lots of shimmering details and matching necklace. Just like in the movie. Just One Kiss Princess Tiana Welcome another princess to the royal court! In her sparkling blue gown, the beautiful Just One Kiss Princess Tiana Doll comes with frog character Prince Naveen so you can play out a favorite scene from Disney's jazzy The Princess and the Frog movie. When girls bring the frog up to Tiana for a kiss, the doll will turn her head away and say one of the actual phrases from the movie! On the fourth time the frog is brought up to her, Tiana finally agrees to kiss the prince. Her dress will also light up with firefly lights and make magical sounds. Add Princess Tiana to your Disney Princess collection! Doll measures 12 3/4-inches tall x 5-inches wide x 2-inches long. Transforming Princess to Frog Doll Tiana transforms from Frog to Princess, just like in the movie, The Princess and the Frog. Princess Tiana is dressed in her bayou wedding dress with lots of shimmering details that quickly transforms into the Frog allowing girls to play out exciting movie moments again and again. Wedding Doll Set From Disneys new movie The Princess and the Frog comes a gift set that's perfect for kids to play out their favorite fairytale wedding scenes. Tiana Wedding Gown Doll This fairy tale inspired doll features Princess Tiana in her gorgeous green bayou wedding dress. Detailed and shimmery, she comes with a matching necklace and tiara. Her frog prince stands next to her atop his lily pad, ready to be kissed. Tiana Doll and Wardrobe Play Set As sparkling as the blue bayou, the Deluxe Tiana Doll and Wardrobe Play Set is perfect for dazzling dress-up fun. Lovely Tiana has four costumes that allow you to recreate all of her adventures in Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Prince Naveen (No Information Available) Charlotte La Bouff Tiana's best friend, available in doll form. While she looks very little like the character in the movie, the doll is absolutely lovely. Disney Store Dolls Tiana In her new deluxe sparkle gown, our Disney Princess Tiana Doll is as beautiful as the blue bayou. Fully poseable, our Tiana doll ensures your little princess won't have to kiss any frogs to enjoy magic-filled playtime. There are two versions of this classic doll. The previous version is no longer in production. The new version features more simple clothing and lacks the Tiana as Frog accessory. Singing Princess Tiana Take the hand of our Singing Tiana Doll and Anika Noni Rose, the original voice from the film, sings Almost There. Tiana captures the heart of every dreamer in her bayou ballgown, trimmed in green sparkles and accented with a magnolia bloom. Prince Naveen Turn every play time into a fairy tale with our The Princess and the Frog Prince Naveen Doll. Having been turned back from a frog into the handsome Prince with his elegant costume, Naveen is set to make Tiana's dreams come true. Two versions of this doll have been created, much like the Tiana doll. The new version is dressed slightly more simply and lacks any accessories. Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen Royal Wedding Set No details available. Accessories and Playsets Wardrobe and Friends Set Dress your Tiana Doll (sold separately) in the two outfits in our Tiana Wardrobe Set and she'll be perfectly attired for a day at work in her restaurant's kitchen or an evening at Tiana's Palace. Naveen and Tiana as frogs can come along, too. Category:princess and the frog Category:tiana Category:naveen